Unexpected Gift
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: It’s Beast Boy’s birthday and Raven has absolutely nothing for him. What she ends up giving him though… is the best gift that the small changeling could ever hope for. OneShot BBxRae


**Summery:** It's Beast Boy's birthday and Raven has absolutely nothing for him. What she ends up giving him though… is the best gift that the small changeling could ever hope for. OneShot BBxRae 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Teen Titans, though don't I wish… I'd be rich and not writing this stuff. Terra would have never happened and this story wouldn't be a FanFic XD

-------------------------------------------------------

It was Beast Boy's birthday, and all the titans but one has an awesome gift for him. Raven just didn't know what to do about it. She had never been one for celebrations like this, but it seemed different… because it was for Beast Boy._ 'Come on Raven, pull it together… he's just a friend, nothing more… he can't be anything more and never will be.' _she told herself and closed her eyes as she tried to think. The teen was meditating, or it appeared that she was, on the rooftop of the Tower. She hoped that getting away from everyone else might give her a chance to think and figure something out. His party that the group had planned was fast approaching and she was the only without a single thing for him. Star had made him… something. Whether it was supposed to be edible, the half-demon debated that. Cyborg had gone a bought a brand new game for the pair to play and Robin had gotten a game as well. He had also had a little trouble, and after Star's many offers for him to give the same type of gift, he gave up and went a bought a game. Raven, on the other hand, had managed to avoid everyone…. especially the spotlight of the problem. It had been thankfully quiet lately and the teen was so glad for it.

Small footsteps creaked up the stairs to the roof and the door opened slowly. Raven, so entranced in her thoughts, didn't notice. It was dusk now, and the solitary Titan had been up there for hours, by herself. The party was coming to a close, and no one had questioned Raven not being there. After how she had reacted to her own birthday, they didn't want to bother her. Beast Boy was a little sad not to see her though and managed to slip away as Star occupied herself in the kitchen and Robin and Cy battled it out in a new game that Cy had given him. He looked out across the rooftop as he opened the door slowly and saw Raven instantly. He closed the door quietly and approached quietly. He wasn't trying to sneak up on the half-demon, but had managed to do so. With a small throat clear he spoke hesitantly. **"Uhh, Rae… you're missing the party. It's a lotta fun." **he smiled weakly to her.

Raven jumped a little, but quickly recovered herself and put her hood up. She rose from her position and faced Beast Boy.** "I… I'm sorry." **she said, unlike herself. Beast Boy looked stunned by her small and hesitant reply. **"No no, it's okay… I just wasn't sure if you were okay. Haven't seen you all day and well…" **he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. Raven shook her head,** "That's my fault, I got caught up in my meditation and lost complete track of the time. Happy birthday." **she offered kindly and smiled to boot. **"I didn't have anything for you, and I guess I thought that I could get away from it all and pretend that I hadn't." **she said and pulled her hood back. She saw no reason for it at this point, she had nothing to hide… none of the others were around. He lowered his shoulder and his elfin ears drooped a little. **"It's okay, I know you don't really like me anyway." **he turned and started to leave. Raven cursed to herself and spoke.** "No, Beast Boy… that's not what I meant." **she started and tired to finish. **"It's just that everyone seemed to know what they were going to get for you and had no trouble, I wanted to get you something nice… but I couldn't think of anything. That's what I've been doing."** she said with a small sigh and took a step closer. Beast Boy's ears pricked a little, and he picked up his shoulders. **"Dd---do you really mean that? I can't be that hard to buy for…"** he trailed off and looked back at her.

Raven let out a little giggled and started to speak when suddenly Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he instantly spun around and gaped at her. **"You---you just laughed, at me?"** he shook his head and hugged her.** "Oh Rae, you don't know what that means to me!" **he said as she returned him embrace. **"Yes I do." **she whispered in his ear and rested her head on his shoulder. The stunned changeling broke off the embrace and looked at her, a dumb expression dominating.** "What's gotten into you Rae?" **he asked curious and Raven turned away. She walked off toward the Tower's edge and sat down, her feet hanging off the side. Beast Boy followed and sat next to her. Raven leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. **"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say… how to explain…. it's just that…"** she trailed off as she felt the slight pressure of his head resting on hers. She allowed a smile to spread upon her lips as Beast Boy spoke.** "Shhh, you don't have to say a word… this is the best gift I could ask for." **the normally immature teen said and closed his eyes as well.

-------------------------------------------------------

Star floated about the kitchen and suddenly noticed, upon looking out at the game being played, that Friend Beast Boy was gone. **"Beast Boy, where have you gotten to?"** she asked as if he was an animal… errrr, lost pet. She then looked to the remaining boys. **"Please friends, where is Beast Boy?" **she asked and the two looked at each other. **"Uhh?" **came the chorus reply to Starfire. Robin stopped what he was doing and looked around,** "When did he leave Star?" **he asked the red-head as he looked about. "I know not." she answered truthfully. **"Perhaps he went looking for Raven?" **she offered and looked toward the rooms. **"Didn't we all decide that was a bad idea?" **Cyborg popped in. The other two nodded, and then shrugged.** "I'll go see if he's on that roof, he might be thinking about Terra… since she's not here anymore, and it's his birthday."** Cyborg commented and departed. **"You're probably right." **Robin agreed and watched as they half metal man left.

Cyborg made his way toward the rooftop of the Tower. His steps were not as light as Beast Boy's and the pair outside heard, but choose to ignore. Cyborg opened the door and was about to say something, then spotted Beast Boy and Raven and caught himself. He slowly closed the door and with a deep breath returned to the living room. Star immediately perked up at his return and Cy held a hand up so that he could speak before Star said anything. **"He's up there alright, but he ain't alone… I suggest that no one goes up there though." **he said calmly and went back to the video games. Robin and Starfire looked at each other. Then the Boy Wonder cracked a smile and whispered what Cyborg meant to Star and told her that she was not to say a word of it. He then went back to his game with Cyborg and Star returned to making new foods in the kitchen area.

-------------------------------------------------------

Night soon fell, but the pair had fallen asleep up there… together. It was around midnight when Beast Boy awoke and picked up Raven. He carefully brought her back to her room and placed her into bed. He removed his friend's cape and pulled the covers up over her. She shifted slightly and clutched the blankets. Beast Boy leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered. **"Thank you Raven, that was the best Birthday gift ever." **he smiled and slowly left the room. A smile spread on Raven's face at his words and she soon drifted back into her dream state. Beast Boy got back to his room and settled in for the night. He pulled the covers up tight and sighed contently. What Raven did, without even realizing it was the best gift he could ever ask for. He soon feel into a dream state as well, a smile still showing on his face as he dreamed sweet thoughts. The little green changeling felt as if he could touch the sky now, it was all so perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hmmmm, I think Rae ended up a little too OOC for me, but whatever… I'm overall content with the outcome of this. It's a little pre-story for my longer one that I am thinking up. I think that this was inspiring, and hopefully I can get the other one worked on and at least a chapter done


End file.
